traitors ALWAYS pay
by R. Jovian
Summary: [oneshot] naruto and sasuke rivalry ends on a mission


Hello everyone

Sorry about the whole on hold thing with JuSt FiNe

But I had writers block so I decided to make a short story about a Naruto and sasuke rivalry

I don't own Naruto

This story is set 15 years after sasuke got away from Naruto and the others on that mission

That means Naruto is 27

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing in the office of the one and only godaime of the hidden leaf.

He was discussing a mission with tsunade involving the assassination of a certain traitor.

"You may take a team of anbu with you, as long as the target is killed and his head brought back for confirmation." Naruto nodded at the hokages words. "I only require my usual team of myself, Kiba, Shikamaru, neji, and sakura." Naruto stated "okay then you and your team will leave in three hours, so get packed." Tsunade told him before he walked out of the room to find his team and tell them there latest mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his team where standing at the gates to konoha it was approximately 3 o'clock pm they would set up camp in about five hours which would place them near the border of fire and sound countries.

The gates opened to release them, within seconds the five where hidden in the thick foliage that surrounded the village.

Naruto glanced back at his team, looking at there masks remembering all the times that he himself had seen the enemy's blood spilt on these five masks. Kiba's was of course a dog, akamaru didn't where one of course. Neji's mask ironically was a bird, he had a feeling that neji had picked this in his defiance of his former destiny complex. Shikamaru's was that of a deer, his family did breed them after all. Sakura's mask was a cat; Naruto didn't quite understand that one. But his own was that of a fox, no need for and explanation there.

It was eight o'clock; it was time to set up camp. "Okay let's set up camp here" Naruto stated to his team. He and neji went around the perimeter of the camp and placed traps over traps over traps. You can never be too careful after all.

Once all the traps were in place Naruto and neji walked back into camp to find that the others were in fierce combat with a team of no less than eight sound Nins. One of which was so familiar to Naruto that he couldn't help to mentally comment. 'The bastard just made this mission a lot easier'

Naruto and neji lunged into the fray weapons drawn. Neji was already taking on two Nins at once with the gentle fist, Naruto ran at the most familiar enemy obviously the strongest opponent present. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he completed seals for his jutsu "Katon Ryuuka no-jutsu!" just as he finished the name a monstrous dragon made completely of fire burning a bright crimson red charged at sasuke who's sharingan eyes widened at the sight of the high level jutsu.

Jumping to his left sasuke managed to escape the potentially fatal blast with just a bunt right leg. Sasuke charged Naruto activating the curse seal which soon covered his body completely with a tattoo looking seal. Almost instantly his hair was a frosty white and his skin was a deep grey, his eyes whirling looking into Narutos very soul.

As sasuke charged Naruto prepared another jutsu this one not requiring any seals in Narutos right hand a small blue orb of spinning chakra as it grew sasuke was charging his chidori to attempt to over power Narutos attack just as he had fifteen years ago.

As they charged each other everyone seemed to be watching the two to see who would be the victor. As the two men's hands met a huge explosion shook the battle filled clearing blowing both men back several yards Naruto was already completing seals for his mid-air assault. "Kaze no yaiba!" Naruto shouted, lunging his hands forward so quickly that they blurred out of sight for a second.

All the air in front of sasuke seemed to cut and stab at him. Then sasuke noticed Naruto focusing in on something with his hands out to his sides. "Winds of decapitation!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms quickly in front. Sasuke didn't get to copy this jutsu for the last thing he saw was a giant X made of glowing red chakra head for his neck at such a high speed that he didn't even have time to recognize it as a threat.

As sasuke's head rolled to the ground Naruto glanced around to notice that neji was finishing of the last sound shinobi.

Naruto walked to sasuke's corpse and picked up his former rivals head off of the ground by its hair. "Mission success! He stated to his team, which looked to be very happy at the news. "Let's go home" Naruto said grinning like a fox "hell yeah" was Kiba's loud response while the rest of the team just nodded their approval.

The team turned toward their village to return with glorious news. With a grin Naruto stated "traitors always pay"

EL FIN

Lol my writers block is gone! Im going to start chapter 3 of JuSt FiNe so look for that sometime soon

R&r

I love all of you who are helpful in the aspect of helpful reviews they help me greatly

Bye bye


End file.
